Further Adventures in Chocolate
by WestwardGlance
Summary: Written for a prompt swap. When Sabine Wren is injured, the Ghost struggles with how to take care of here. Especially when the pain meds start going to her head. Unfortunately for Ezra, Sabine has a bit of a sweet tooth...


_**Author's Note:**_

Heyo! Long time no see!

This fic was written as part of a prompt trade. There were six of us that took part. Some veterans of fanfiction, including myself, SweetSinger2010, lothcat1138, and some first-timers. Unfortunately, with different schedules and life being life, it's been rather hard to get everyone finished up together. So here's the plan. I'm going to go ahead and publish mine. If you want to catch the rest of the prompts, either read them as they publish OR follow this fic. When everyone has finished, I'll post a full listing of author's and titles so you can find them all. Easy as pie!

A newcomer gave me my prompt. His name is Subb. Say hi to Subb everyone. Subb wanted me to write a fic where Sabine has been injured, and Ezra has to take care of her while she's a little goofy on pain meds. I gave him the stink eye when he gave me this prompt because the whole injured fic thing was a fanfic cliche I was happy to avoid. Oh well, lol. I took it as a challenge, and I hope you find it funny, occasionally serious, and a touch sweet.

Fans of my other work will find it fits into Family History's timeline and DOES reference a certain Wedge story. (Yeah that one) Don't worry if you haven't read it you'll still get everything. Also if you haven't read it, there's your motivation to go read it. ;)

Without further ado I present:

 _ **Further Adventures in Chocolate**_

Hera hated when one of her Specters was injured. It was certainly a rare enough event, thankfully, something Kanan ascribed to the guidance of the Force. She wasn't really sure if that had anything to do with it or if they were just lucky. Very lucky.

Kanan had quips about luck too, but right now Hera didn't care.

"How's she doing, Kanan?" Hera called into the comm as she prepared to bring the Ghost out of hyperspace.

"Who, Sabine? She's Mandalorian she'll be fine."

"Kanan!" Hera practically yelled at her comm. She was pretty sure that Kanan heard that all the way in the cargo hold even without the comms. The way Sabine had mangled her arm, there had been no way for her to climb the ladder out of the hold and they'd set up a cot for her mid-flight.

"What? That's what she said, not me," Kana grumbled defensively.

Hera heard some scuffling and then heard Sabine came over the comm. "It's just a broken arm Hera. I'll be fine. Med droid'll set it, I'll hop in a bacta tank, and be back on duty by the end of the week."

"Sabine, back on the cot. That's an order. Zeb, keep her there if she tries to get up."

The big Lasat's voice rumbled over the speaker. "Sorry, Kanan's on his own. I don't really want to look at Sabine with the angle her arm is bent at right now."

Hera pulled a series of levers back and pulled the Ghost out of hyperspace. Home sweet home, such as Atallon was. She glanced at the sensors, checking that everything seemed normal, and transmitted security codes to Chopper base. "What, first Ezra freaked out about it, now you too?"

"It's not natural! Arms aren't supposed to do that," Zeb muttered.

"What you don't like this?" Sabine's voice crackled back over the comm.

"Sabine!" Hera yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," Sabine muttered.

"Everyone stay put," Hera growled. "We'll be on the ground soon." She flicked the comm of angrily. The mission had been a success, barely, and only because of Sabine's injury. They'd nearly lost the entire supply cache as it slid down the icy slope toward the ravine. Sabine had made the foolish decision to reach out and grab the flailing cable and wrap it around her arm to slow the cache down. If Zeb had been in her position, he might have been able to withstand the shock when the line went taut. Sabine hadn't been able to, but she had slowed it down just enough for others to save the cache. She was tough, Hera would never deny Sabine that, and strong too, but her frame was still that of a young woman. Hera wasn't sure if she wanted to see the med report; there were going to be a lot of broken and dislocated bones.

A few minutes later Hera set the Ghost down on the coral plateau supporting Chopper Base. "Chopper take care of the Ghost." The surly astromech grumbled a few choice words in binary that Hera chose to ignore as she hurried down to the hold.

By the time she got there, Sabine was on her feet, mangled arm cradled in a sling. Hera shook her head; Mandalorians were insane. Ezra had crept out of his room and was eyeing Sabine warily, and in spite of the seriousness of the situation, Hera tried not to laugh. For as much as the young Jedi cared for Sabine, seeing her injured so severely had thrown him off his balance pretty bad. Hera glanced at Sabine's arm again and decided that she wasn't so sure she could blame him.

"Alright, let's go, people, we've got an injured Specter. Sooner we get Sabine to the med center the sooner she gets to take a swim in the bacta tank."

* * *

"What do you mean you won't let me use the bacta tank?!" Sabine shouted, feeling her face turning a deep shade of red.

The 2-1B Surgical Droid turned to her with blank uncaring eyes. "Commander Sato's orders. We're low on Bacta at the moment and for the foreseeable future. Until our stocks are replenished, only life-threatening injuries will warrant the use of the bacta tank.

Sabine ground her teeth, partially from the pain she'd been suppressing for the last three hours and partially out of anger. Of all the times to take a severe injury, this was the worst. For a single moment of insanity, she found herself wishing she'd been hurt more severely just so she could get fixed up properly.

Hera must have sensed her anger, as Sabine felt the Twi-Lek put a reassuring arm on her shoulder. "Well, what are the options then, Doc?"

The droid turned back to Hera. "There are two options. The first option is to set the bones surgically and allow nature to run its course. Sabine Wren will be fit for service again in a few months."

Sabine shook her, "Not an option, and I already don't like the second one." She knew where this was going and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Option two," the med droid continued unphased, "is to set the bones surgically and perform an osteoweld. You will be fit for service again in a week."

Sabine groaned. She'd called all right.

"What's an osteoweld?"

She and Hera turned around to see Ezra's head poking into the door. Hera raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were supposed to be waiting in the hallway?"

"I was, but, hey, I was getting worried and thought it couldn't hurt." Ezra glanced around nervously, briefly made eye contact with Sabine, but then looked away quickly, face redding.

"It's fine," Sabine said with a shrug, a gesture she instantly regretted as the lightning bolts of pain began to arc from her arm through her torso again. She gritted her teeth and waved to the 2-1B. "Tell him, doc." Ezra stepped up to her side and, from the corner of her eye, she could see the pained sympathy on his face. This pleased her, and she was glad for her friend's presence. Ezra could be a real pain when he wanted, but when the hammer dropped, he was loyal to a fault.

The med droid turned to Ezra, apparently confused at having to address so many people. "An osteoweld is a bone weld. I will surgically weld the bones back together with synthetic bone material. The result, after the welds have been given a few days to cure, will be healthy bones that are stronger than they were prebreak." The droid paused briefly as if programmed to know when it was about to give unpleasant news. "The downside is that the curing process for the synthetic bone is excruciating; it will release tricalciitone-sulfate into the surrounding tissue. Tricalciitone-sulfate is, of course completely harmless and the body will dispose of it naturally; however, in humans, it stimulates sensory nerve endings. Your friend will be in extreme pain until the curing process is complete."

Sabine sighed, knowing that she really didn't have a choice. The Ghost couldn't afford to have her out of commission for several months. Suddenly she felt Ezra's hand rest protectively on her shoulder. At the moment this was more irritating than comforting, but she managed not to flinch at the touch; he meant well even if he always botched the execution.

"Is there nothing you can do for the pain?" Ezra asked. Sabine caught the nervous hesitation in his voice; he really was worried about her, a thought which threatened to bring a smile to her face had she not suppressed it.

"I will prescribe both local anesthetics and systemic neurotransmitter inhibitors, should the patient choose to undergo the procedure. Sabine will be drugged and a bit uncomfortable, but we can deal with the vast majority of the pain.

Hera looked at Sabine, her face furrowed with worry. "Well, what do you say Sabine? Are you going to do the bone weld? You can take the long recovery if you don't want the more invasive procedure."

Suddenly Ezra laughed, and everyone else in the room, including the old 2-1B, turned to stare at him. He stopped abruptly. "What? We all know she's gonna do it. No way Sabine is waiting around off-duty for months."

He was right, of course, and Sabine nodded slowly so as not to disturb her arm. "Ezra's right, I'll do it." She looked at the 2-1B suspiciously. "You'll prescribe me the good stuff, I hope?"

"I do not know what the good stuff is," he replied in his monotone voice. "I will, however, prescribe the strongest pain medications in my pharmacy."

"Alright let's do this. When do we start?"

The med droid manipulator separated into several different surgical tools. "Right now."

* * *

"Kid, back away from the stretcher. She's fine." Zeb watched as Ezra took a few bashful steps back from the hover-stretcher that Kanan was pushing towards the Ghost. Saying that he was hovering too close was being generous. Zeb's blood pressure was already high enough with since Sabine's injury; he wasn't sure he could put up with Ezra reverting to his younger more annoying self.

"Sorry, I…" Ezra turned and frowned at Zeb. "I was just checking, okay? I'm worried."

"We all are. Do you think I like it when one of you kits takes an injury?" Zeb looked at Sabine's face. Her olive skin was a shade too pale after the surgery. It had gone well, routine bone weld and all, but Zeb never liked the look of someone that was under sedation. It didn't look like natural sleep one bit. The skin got clammy and… It made Zeb's fur stand on end just thinking about it. Reminded him too much of what corpses looked like.

"Look, Kid," Zeb started again. "It's fine…"

"No, you're right." The teen sighed, and his shoulders relaxed the slightest amount, but Zeb could practically feel the tension radiating off of Ezra.

"Ezra, why don't you run ahead and get the Ghost's med kit out and ready," Hera said brightly. "I'll need it for when it's time to administer the medication to Sabine."

"Yeah, I can do that," Ezra said perking up. He took off up the hill at a jog, and Zeb breathed out in relief. Leave it to Hera to know how to make everything right. Well, almost everything. He glanced at Sabine again and felt his ears drooping in sadness.

"You don't get to worry about her either, Zeb. She'll be fine." Kanan said behind him.

Zeb turned to Jedi and grimaced. "I know she'll be fine; it's just a bone weld. It's just…" He looked back at Sabine. "This shouldn't have happened. When the cache slid past me, I should have thought to grab that cable. I could have held that line without injury. Probably. But the kit?" He looked back at Kanan. "She could have had her whole arm torn off the way she wrapped the cable around her wrist. It was a stupid thing to do, and it's my fault."

"And I could have reacted better and caught it with the Force," Kanan rebutted firmly.

"Oh, don't give me that Kanan," Zeb practically growled, "you were too far away to even see what was going on so far downslope."

"I don't see, anything…"

"You know what I meant," Zeb snarled.

"Both of you stop it," Hera snapped. "We all get a happy ending. Sabine will be good as new in a few days. Not your fault Zeb, end of discussion."

They'de reached the Ghost by now. Zeb stalked away from the stretcher to the ladder in the hold. "I know. But the young ones are my responsibility. Let me be angry about this, Hera." He ascended the ladder three rungs at a time, without waiting for a reply. Not that he expected her to understand anyway. All Zeb wanted now was a good nights sleep after a bite to eat.

He stalked into the Ghost's common room. Ezra was already there making a mess of the place. Zeb was pretty sure he'd pulled out every medical supply they had on the Ghost and was spreading it out and sorting it on the table. Ezra caught his eye and shrugged. "Hey just making sure Hera has what she needs."

Zeb laughed and felt the stress of the day draining from him. He sat across from Ezra and grinned from ear to ear. "So I thought you'd gotten over all this," he said suggestively.

"Gotten over what?" Ezra said, hardly paying attention.

"I think you know what I mean," Zeb said leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Sabine?"

Ezra frowned and his shoulder drooped. "Look it's complicated. I can't just… Turn some things off. It doesn't work that way."

"Heh, it's cute," Zeb chuckled. Ezra rolled his eyes and began stashing the needed supplies in a pack. "Still," Zeb continued, "Glad to see you took my advice from way back. About just trying to be her friend, I mean. It's a lot more peaceful around here these days, without you two fighting all the time. I mean you guys still fight, but I'm not afraid Sabine's going to cause you bodily harm anymore." Ezra gave Zeb a dirty look, and the Lasat chuckled. "I kid, I kid. And who knows? Someday you might even find she gives you a chance."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Zeb leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table and rubbed his paws together. "Kid, I'm not exactly an expert on relationships; I only ever had one girl, the only one for me, and she died long ago on Lasan. But I do know one thing. You keep treating Sabine with the respect she deserves, and she's bound to take notice, and when that happens? Well, it'll be up to you at that point where to go from there."

Zeb watched as Ezra finished stowing the pack. He looked up at Zeb and nodded, but Zeb could see the teen was deep in thought. Ezra turned and left the common room, leaving the Lasat alone. Zeb shook his head. "Here I was trying to have myself a bad mood, and instead I give relationship advice to Ezra of all people." He looked around the empty room. "I'm also talking to myself apparently," he said shaking his head.

He glanced down the hall towards where Ezra had disappeared. If he were being honest, he'd love to see the kits couple up. He knew that Hera had been routing for them secretly for years, but Kanan usually just frowned and said something grumpy when the subject came up. Zeb stood up and opened a few cabinets, hoping to find something edible stashed away somewhere.

* * *

Kanan walked into the cockpit and sat in the copilot's chair. "What a day," he grunted to Hera and propped his feet up on the console. He sensed Hera lean over towards him as she smacked his shoulder.

"Feet off my ship." She whirled and pointed a finger at him, and Kanan raised his hands in defense. "Don't push my button Kanan Jarrus."

Kanan set his boots on the deck and brushed the slight mud mark away that they had left on the console. "You seem intense tonight."

"Aren't we all?" Hera asked going back to her datapad. "I don't think we've had an injury this bad since, well…"

"Since your A-Wing got shot up," Kanan filled in the blank. "It's a war. It's bound to happen on occasion. We should be thankful we've escaped the loss of life and limb here on the Ghost. The rest of Phoenix Squadron hasn't been so lucky."

"Gee, Kanan. Thanks for reminding me of all the pilots I've lost." Kanan couldn't see Hera, but he knew that her skin had flushed a darker shade of green in anger.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Kanan could feel Hera's scowl slowly melt away into exhaustion. "I know. I'm still filing reports on today's OP Kanan." She tapped her datapad. "And there's so much for me to do tomorrow. I don't know how I'm supposed to care for Sabine and get everything done that Sato wants from me."

"Well, it seems you have only two options," Kanan said with a shrug. "Find someone else to look after Sabine or tell Sato he'll have to wait."

Hera's signature in the Force suddenly brightened. "You'll look after Sabine for me then!"

Kanan frowned, that wasn't what he'd bee getting at all. "Yeah, that's not happening. I'm not sure you want the blind guy taking care of the injured."

"I don't believe for a moment you'd have any problems, Kanan Jarrus."

"No maybe not, but playing Doctor's not my thing. Maybe Zeb could look after her. He's got a soft spot for the younger ones."

Hera shook her head. "He's on duty tomorrow."

"Chopper?" Kanan said suppressing a smile

"Don't make me laugh. We want to heal Sabine not kill her."

"So you do admit that there's something wrong with your droid?"

"Never."

"Guess that just leaves Ezra then," Kanan suggested casually.

"So that was your plan all along," Hera observed. "You really think that's a good idea? I took a good look over the drugs she's getting. She's going to be really out of it tomorrow..."

"It'll be good for Ezra," Kanan said suppressing a smile. "Teach him some patience and compassion. You know. Jedi stuff."

"There's no way that's your motive here. Spill it." Hera was giving one of those looks. It was one of the few times that being blind paid off.

"He might even learn a thing or two about women." There he'd said it, and he honestly wasn't quite sure how Hera was going to react.

What he wasn't was for Hera to burst out laughing. "Oh Kanan, that's evil. When did you stop being grumpy about Ezra's little crush on Sabine? I thought you tried to put an end to it years ago?"

"When it stopped being a little crush," Kanan replied stoically. "Look, I don't exactly expect Sabine to fall head over hills for Ezra anytime soon, but they're not kids anymore. It'll be a good experience for Ezra."

He felt Hera give him a long look. "Alright, you talked me into it." She paused for a moment then smiled mischievously. "So are you rooting for them or…"

"Hera, it isn't my place to encourage my Padawan to form attachments of that sort." The irony wasn't lost on Kanan, and he struggled to keep a straight face.

"Oh, wow really? That's the excuse you of all people are going with?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Hera repeated, incredulous.

Kanan smiled. "Maybe."

* * *

"Stop worrying about it Ezra, she'll be fine," Hera said. "I've already checked the med dispensers, and they'll be good to go. They won't need anything else until tonight." She gestured to the small device on Sabine's cast dispensing local anesthetics at the surgery site as well as systemic pain medications. As for Sabine herself, she'd fallen asleep immediately after breakfast in the Ghost common room. "Honestly, she might just sleep half the day anyway."

Ezra looked at Sabine, unsure of himself. He wasn't about to turn down the chance to spend the whole day with Sabine, but then again this wasn't exactly normal Sabine. From what little he'd seen of her at breakfast, she was pretty heavily drugged after the bone weld. "Alright. I've got this Hera. I'll comm you if I need anything."

Hera smiled and stepped past Ezra, patting him on the shoulder. "I'd expect nothing less, from you." She paused before leaving the room. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

And with that Ezra was alone. He glanced back at Sabine where she sat upright fast asleep at the table. Her mouth hung slightly open, and Ezra was afraid she might drool. She wore a simple black shirt and pants. Somehow she'd managed to attach her shoulder pads to her shirt. They didn't sit correctly and looked ridiculous. He shook his head, picked up a data pad, and sat across from her. Maybe she would just sleep most of the day. That might be for the best.

Sometime later Ezra heard a snorting sound and Sabine startled upright. He set the datapad down and smiled at her. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully. "How you feeling?"

Sabine's eyes darted back and forth then narrowed on Ezra. "You're not Hera."

"Umm… No, she had work she had to get done today."

Sabine laughed softly. "You'd look better if you were green like Hera. No lekku though. That would just be weird. I think the hair looks better on you."

"And you ignored the question and let the drugs start talking," Ezra said stifling a smile of his own. "I'm fine being the color I am. But seriously, Sabine. How are you feeling."

A strangely content expression crossed her face, and Ezra knew that Sabine was only half there. "Feel fine," she said. "Cept this stupid cast. Think you can help me get it off. We could probably use your lightsaber to…"

"No, I don't want Hera to kill me. Or you either, actually, once the drugs wear off," he shook his head. "We're going to leave that cast where it's at so your bones heal good and strong."

Sabine looked at the cast disappointedly and stopped trying to pry it off her arm. She tested that arm experimentally swinging it around. "Well, I suppose I could bludgeon someone to death with the cast if I needed to, so it's not all bad. What do you think?"

"I think we're going to avoid getting you in any fights for a few days, that's what," Ezra said trying not to laugh.

"Fine." For a minute she sat absolutely still, and her eyes started drifting shut. Maybe she was going to go right back to sleep. Ezra looked down at his datapad again content that if she wanted to sleep, he wasn't going to stop her.

It wasn't meant to be.

"Hey, Ezra?"

He looked back up. "Yes."

She leaned across the table and tapped his nose with the tip of her finger. "Boop." Then she giggled, a sound which terrified Ezra far more than any of the yelling Sabine had ever done at him.

"Umm... Sabine?"

She booped him again.

"Boop."

"Sabine can you maybe not…?"

"Boop."

"Sabine."

She gave him a hurt expression and looked like she might cry.

Ezra sighed. "Look Sabine… I didn't mean…"

"Boop."

He bristled but managed not to react, hoping that if he ignored it, she'd get bored and quit. He picked up his datapad.

"Oh, you're no fun. Come on let's do something, loth-rat."

"Okay, what?" he said putting the datapad down again with the realization that he probably wouldn't be getting any reading done. "You're not exactly in any condition for any of your typical recreation choice. Hera locked up your weapons for a reason."

Sabine stopped and seemed to think about this, then she brightened. "I can still paint. Come on!" She stood and seemed unsteady on her feet for a moment, but then found her bearing. Grabbing Ezra's hand, she dragged him away out of the common room.

"Where are we going?" he asked, ignoring the fact that she'd grabbed his hand.

"My room. It's where I paint isn't it?"

"Yes, but you don't like me in your room, in case the drugs are making you forget."

She dropped his hand as she opened her door. "Oh right. I guess that's true. Oh well. You used to be super creepy and annoying about it, so as long as you just shut up and be nice, you can watch me paint."

Ezra laughed, the ridiculousness of the situation finally getting to him. "Sabine, I…"

"That's not shutting up moof milker." She took his hand again and pulled him into the room then pointed at a chair. "You sit there. I'm going to paint."

Ezra obediently sat down and spent the next several hours split between his datapad and watching Sabine paint the worst painting he'd ever seen her paint. Apparently, the meds had fried her usual artistic senses into a carbon scored crisp.

"What do you think?" she asked enthusiastically as she finished.

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to decipher the insane splashes of color and erratic lines. "I, umm… What is it?" he stalled.

Sabine rolled her eyes at him. "Chopper is using your lightsaber to fight off an inquisitor. Come on Ezra, this is obvious. What do you think of it?"

Realizing he was trapped, Ezra thought quickly. "Well you've never painted anything quite like it before," he stated as honestly as he could. He could have just lied, but then there was always a chance she would remember the lie once the drugs wore off. In which case his life was over.

"Ah, that's sweet." Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Hey, you know what else is sweet?"

Ezra scrunched his nose, unsure where this new and random conversation shift was going.

"Oh come on this isn't hard. Chocolate silly. Chocolate is very sweet."

He shrugged. "Yes Sabine, Chocolate is sweet. I'm not sure I know what…"

"Get me some. Wedge got me some a couple of weeks ago. And I know you like me a lot more than he does."

"Wait, what?" Ezra felt his jaw drop open, possible from surprise, possible from horror. Ezra's feelings for Sabine were one of the worst kept secrets on the Ghost, heck probably on all of Chopper Base, but it was an unspoken rule that everyone just ignored it. Even Sabine. Especially Sabine.

"You heard me. Wedge got me chocolate. Why can't you?" She batted her eyes sweetly at him.

"Umm, what did Hera put in that med dispenser?" Ezra asked tugging at his collar.

Sabine smiled sweetly. "Pure evil."

"Welp. That's it I'm done," Ezra declared picking up his comlink to call Hera. "This is way more than I agreed to…"

"Puhleeezeeee?" She tried the pouting tactic, and Ezra grudgingly realized it was working. He put away his comm. "Look, Sabine, I don't think I can…"

"You know where he got it right?" she asked mischievously. So much for her being sad.

He blinked once. "You told me he got it from Binny, the Mess Officer."

"And that's who you're going to get it from."

Ezra only stared at her blankly. Stupidly he found himself contemplating if there was any way he could get her what she wanted. "Sabine I can't leave you alone today. Hera would kill me."

"You're smart enough to figure it out." She turned back to her painting and proceeded to make it worse.

He sat back in the chair and watched her work for a few minutes, trying to think of some way he could get her what she wanted. And then he remembered that Binny was one of Zeb's sabacc buddies. He got his comm back out.

"Hey, Zeb? Yeah, I need a favor?"

"Favors aren't my thing, Ezra. I'm busy."

"No, wait! You're friends with Binny right?" There was a long pause before Zeb reluctantly agreed this was true. Ezra steeled his courage and continued. "So here's the thing, Sabine really wants some chocolate and…"

The laughter from the other side of the comm cut him off. Ezra frowned and waited for it to stop. "Are you through?"

"No. I'll be laughing about this for a month. So let me get this straight. Hera has you watching Sabine today, and she's got you wrapped around her finger?"

"Ahem, uh Zeb, she's in the room. She can hear you," Ezra said very politely hoping Sabine wasn't paying attention.

"Well, I've put up with this crush of his for like, three years at this point. I've gotta get something out of it, right?" Sabine answered without turning from her painting.

Ezra felt himself die a little inside. Zeb was quiet on the other side of the comm. Finally, he just let out a long slow whistle. "Uh, kid?"

"What Zeb?" he grumbled in response. He was never gonna live this down.

"Since you're having a problem with the lady, I'll see what I can do." The Lasat chuckled, and Ezra frowned at the comm. "You're gonna owe me, kid."

"I know Zeb, thanks," Ezra said slumping into his chair.

"No," Zeb repeated sternly. "You're going to _really_ owe me."

Ezra stared at the comm for a few seconds. "Fine." He cut it off and sulked. Sabine just turned around gave him a thumbs up and winked.

Ten minutes Zeb called back. "Got it. Last of what Binny had. And Ezra you're _REALLY_ going to…"

Ezra's breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Yes, Zeb, I know. Can you bring it by the Ghost?"

"No can do. I'm on shift in five. Send Chopper."

"If you think I'm letting Chopper get his grubby clamps on something that valuable…"

"Whatever, I've got the chocolate waiting until you get here." The connection shut off from the other end.

Sabine giggled with delight from her easel. "I knew you liked me more than Wedge. What are you waiting for? Go find Zeb."

Ezra shook his head. "Can't leave you alone. Promised Hera."

Sabine rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. A little fuzzy in the head and I'm pretty sure I've discovered a few new colors," she said admiring her work, "but I'm A-OK."

"That's a new color all right," Ezra said staring at her work. He looked at Sabine and shrugged. "Okay if I get Chopper in here, will you promise to stay here for ten minutes. If you can do that, I'll be right back with your chocolate."

Sabine clapped her hands together and nearly fell over. "You had me at chocolate."

Ezra found Chopper in the cargo hold. "So you can watch her for five minutes?"

"Whoooo Whomp Whomp."

"Yes I know I'll owe you, Chop. Thanks, I'll be right back!"

Ezra practically sprinted from the Ghost. "Now to find Zeb."

It took fifteen minutes before he had found Zeb, secured the tiny square of chocolate, and returned to the Ghost. Unfortunately, fifteen minutes was more than it took for Chopper to lose control of the situation. When Ezra returned, he found Sabine dancing on top of the Ghost and Chopper frantically trying to coax her back to the maintenance hatch.

"Sabine?! Chopper?! What… What happened?" Ezra shouted from ground level, hardly believing what he was seeing.

"WHOOMP WHO WHO WHOOOM!" Chopper's bleated in panicked binary.

"Oh, Chopper's just being grumpy," Sabine said, spinning on her toes. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Then why not use the main ramp?" Ezra shook his head. "You know what never mind. Just come down; I've got your chocolate."

Sabine's head snapped to Ezra, and a slightly manic expression crept across her face.

"What have I done…?" Ezra whispered to himself, only half joking.

"Okay good, I'm coming down, catch me!" She ran towards the edge of the Ghost.

"No, wait, Sabine bad idea!"

She jumped, and Ezra nearly panicked as he reached out with the Force and lowered her gently to the ground.

Sabine struggled in the invisible grip. "Weird. This doesn't feel like I imagined it would. Good catch by the way."

Ezra set her down at the foot of the ramp. "Are you insane Sabine? You could have gotten hurt."

She put her hands on her hips a defiant look in her eye. Then she noticed her right shoulder pad had slumped down her arm and she straightened it. "I was never in danger Ezra Bridger because I knew you would catch me. You're always there to catch me."

He sighed, unsure how he was even supposed to respond to that and handed her the small foil-covered square of chocolate. "I don't even want to know what I owe Zeb and Chopper for this, but here it is. Because, yeah, I like you a lot more than Wedge does."

Sabine practically squealed as she took the square and sat on the ramp. She patted the ramp and gave Ezra an expectant look. He joined her, then glanced at his chrono, hoping Hera would be done with her meetings soon.

Sabine carefully unwrapped the chocolate and then snapped it in half, offering half to Ezra.

"Sabine I couldn't possibly…"

"Please?"

He accepted the square, and they both put the sweet treat in their mouths, savoring the strange bitter aftertastes of the dark candy.

"Hey, Ezra?"

"What's that, Sabine?"

"You know you used to be pretty annoying. But you're not so bad anymore. Hera thinks that someday I might think of you as more than just the 'kid,' but I haven't really made up my mind yet about that, but lately, you've pretty nice, and I was thinking..."

Ezra froze. Of course, he was curious, but his better instincts knew this wasn't fair for Sabine. "I'm not sure we should be talking about this while you're under the influence of medication…"

"What? Oh, yeah you're probably right." She giggled again. "Thanks for the chocolate, Ezra."

"You're welcome, Sabine."

* * *

When Hera returned to the Ghost an hour later, she found that Sabine and Ezra were still seated on the ramp. Sabine was out cold slumped over and drooling on Ezra's shoulder. Hera covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, knowing it would hurt Ezra's pride.

"I see that we all lived the day," she said cheerfully.

"Barely," Ezra grumbled, but Hera noticed he was careful not to wake Sabine.

"Yeah, Chopper already told me about that."

Hera saw the resigned look in Ezra's eyes. "Of course the little rust bucket already told you. Of course."

Hera leaned back and put a hand on her hip. "It's fine. No one was hurt. And I already talked to the doc. We're going to be changing Sabine's meds up for tomorrow so there won't be any more incidents. How was she…"

"Insane," Ezra said. "No filter." He glanced at Sabine and then whispered. "Evil. I had no idea she could be so manipulative."

Hera just laughed. "Ezra Bridger, Sabine is a woman, and thus dangerous in more ways than one. Come on. Let's get her inside.

* * *

"How's it go?" Kanan asked, careful not to put his feet up on the Ghost's console.

Hera looked over from the report she was reading in the pilot's chair, looked at Kanan's feet where they were planted firmly on the floor, and nodded. "Well enough. I'm pretty sure drugged Sabine took advantage of Ezra."

Kanan laughed. Zeb had already told him about the whole chocolate incident. "A pity she was probably too medicated to enjoy it. Think she'll remember tomorrow?"

"Probably," Hera said, and Kanan could feel a quiet thoughtfulness come over her.. "I managed to pry out of Ezra some of the things she said. I don't think she's going to be happy about what it when she's of sound mind again…"

Kanan made a face. "Great. More drama. I'm starting to wish those two would get this over with already. We all know how this is going to end…"

"Shush," Hera chided. "Give them time."

"Well they won't be young forever," Kanan said, and he knew that Hera took the point. Both about the kids and about themselves.

* * *

The next morning Ezra cautiously walked out into the common room. Sabine already sat at the table, eating her breakfast. She flinched when Ezra walked into the room.

Great, he thought to himself. This is going to be a fun day.

"Good morning, Sabine."

She mumbled something in reply and went back to her food.

Ezra grabbed a ration bar and sat across the table from her. He slowly peeled the wrapper off. "So about yesterday..."

Sabine pointed a finger in his face. "We will never talk about yesterday again. Ever."

He tried to keep a straight face. He really did. Instead, he laughed until tears came from his eyes. Sabine was glaring at him, but at the moment Ezra didn't care.

Finally, he wiped the last tear off his cheek and chuckled one last time. "Yeah, that's probably for the best..."

They sat in silence for several minutes eating their breakfast.

"Oh and Ezra?"

He swallowed. Here it came.

"Thanks for getting me chocolate yesterday."

He smiled and finished the last of his ration bar. "You're welcome, Sabine."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Yeah I hope that didn't get out of hand, lol. For anyone curious YES chocolate is canon in Star Wars.

Make sure and check our SweetSinger2010 prompt _Needle and Thread._ Looks like she has finished and will be publishing tonight too!

As for me, I've slowed down a bit on fanfiction lately. Been working on my own original novel that I've put off for far too long. I'm sure I'll be back around, but I'm making good headway, so I don't want to get distracted with too much _fun_ writing at the moment.

Anyway let me know what you think of this one and be sure to leave reviews begging the others to finish their prompts. I WILL pass them on to them to get their butts in gear. ;)

Don't forget to follow this for a full listing of prompts once they are complete.  
Thanks!


End file.
